


tomorrow is a new day -- klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, F/F, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Trans Gay Keith (Voltron), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How about your number then?"The man grinned perversely, fumbling with what Keith assumed was his phone, in the side pocket of his trousers."How about no?"Lance butted in, crossing his arm protectively over Keith's chest."I wasn't asking you, boat-rower."Before Keith could even protest, a loud crunch was heard throughout the alleyway, and the man was now sobbing on the ground with a broken arm."Go screw yourself, you Earl Bradley knockoff."-----





	1. Chapter 1

Keith never knew who he could count on, and why he needed to count on anyone in the first place. Living a life without his parents and spending in his local orphanage led to this. He only needed his elder brother, Shiro, who was always there for him no matter the situation...

Or so he thought, until he was gifted a box of tissues and a listening ear by a complete stranger in his biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold on, Pidge."

Lance murmured as he reached into the pocket of his parka, his eyebrows furrowing as his hand shuffled around a bit.

"What is it now?"

They asked, followed by the hint of an exhausted sigh.

"I think.."

"You left your house keys in block four?"

Lance, somehow appalled, looked over at Pidge as if they were an alien (in which in his case, would be much appreciated).

"You're notorious for losing anything and everything, Lance."

Pidge rolled their eyes, then begun to gesture to the backwards end of the hallway.

"Go get your stuff, I won't be able to cover for you for long."

With a hopeful look and a dramatic wipe of his crocodile tears, Lance begun to power walk down the hall; it would be unfortunate to get caught on the last day of school until fall break. As he continued filtering through his distressing thoughts, and the possibility of them happening or not. Currently, he was at a proportion of eleven out of two-hundred six.

Quickly, when Lance was nearing the seemingly empty corridor, he started to run about as fast as his aching feet would take him (one more hall of racing would surely make him skin-and-bones.) The faster he went, the farther the door to his biology class looked. After what he assumed was hours of tedious running, he finally was able to stand afront of the door. Resting his hand on the knob, he pushed open the door.

...Or he would've if something wasn't blocking the way.

"Um, excuse me?" 

Lance whispered from the outside, slightly shoving the door by it's frame. He could feel the figure moving away, but the door still wouldn't budge.

"Could you please scoot over a bit more? I sort of left my book.."

The door creaked open with a slight screech, which Lance had never paid attention to during the countless times that he'd walked in. Lance tried to open the door, but instead, a fingerless-gloved hand slithered between the space, and a seemingly similar textbook dropped onto the floor outside.

"Thank you..?"

Lance reached down to grab the book, only to hear a faint noise that he could recognize from his childhood years. A sound that he'd never want to remember. The sound of getting a bad grade on a report card; the sound of stress.

"Are you..crying?"


End file.
